


embers (all we're left with)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angst, Break Up, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashficlets, Community: ladiesbingo, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Femslash February, Introspection, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'm coming for that title," Becky says when the two of them break apart. "And you'd better believe that I'll be bringing the fight."</i>
</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/65845.html">Challenge #047</a> - "fight" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	embers (all we're left with)

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for One Million Words' 15th February word of the day, "carnal", and for my "fission" square at [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth. The card I have can be viewed [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/582.html) and will be updated as I fill the prompts.
> 
> ????????? about exactly when this is set, like january 2016? before the royal rumble?

It’s nothing like they were before. Nothing like they were back in the summer, nothing like they were when Charlotte won the title back in September. Then, they were gentle and loving and constantly had to stop themselves from laughing between kisses.

Now, they are heated, fierce, _carnal_. Becky finds herself snarling before she leans in for another kiss. She bites down on Charlotte’s lip, hard, and it gets her Charlotte gripping even tighter at her waist, nails digging in. It’s more like what Becky had with Sasha than anything she’s ever had with Charlotte. She wonders if Charlotte’s comparing it to Sasha, too, to _their_ time as a team back in NXT.

It’s strange, how far away and long ago that all seems now. Charlotte’s won two titles since. In comparison, Becky feels like she has nothing to show for all the time that’s flown by. Sure, maybe she’s got great matches and a lot of hard work to show for it, but so far nothing that will make her a part of the history books as anything other than an unsuccessful challenger, and she wants to be so, so much more than that.

What Becky also can’t believe is how quickly and how _much_ everything changed. They went from spending almost every moment on the road together without getting sick of it to wanting to tear each other’s throats out. They were one unit – cohesive, unbreakable, _loyal_ – and then they suddenly split: an atom into two parts.

Or, not quite. It wasn’t that clean of a break. There are still parts of Charlotte that Becky knows she’ll never quite be able to get rid of, and the same must be true for Charlotte, too. Becky refuses to believe that it isn’t, as obvious as it is that Charlotte would never admit it.

That makes two of them.

Becky will never admit it, either, will never let Charlotte see anything that could ever be construed as weakness in her again. Maybe she’s weak for being here, for coming to these cramped supply closets backstage and still wanting Charlotte’s lips on hers after all that’s happened between them, but that just means that Charlotte is, too. And that, Becky can handle.

“I’m coming after that title,” she tells Charlotte when the two of them break apart. “And you’d better believe that I’ll be bringing the fight.”

Charlotte can’t say that it isn’t true, can’t be dismissive and say that she’d like to see Becky try. Even with everything between them, they still respect each other in the ring. Charlotte has to consider Becky a threat.

“Bring it on,” Charlotte says, her tone casual, and she shrugs. Her smirk is infuriating, and Becky wants to shove her back into the wall and then kiss her again, but she knows she can’t. She has to keep her cool.

Becky just nods once, simple, serious, and lets Charlotte leave first. She’ll try her best to win the match, to win the title, and she tells herself that that’s all she needs to do.

(And then, her heart sinks – it’s not as if just _trying her best_ was ever good enough before, was it?)


End file.
